csofandomcom-20200223-history
QBB-95
|type = Machine gun |price = $3200 |origin = |damage = 23 |accuracy = 78% |recoil = 24% |magazine = *75 / 150 *100 / 150 (Battle) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 7% |used = |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds (113 frames) |variant = |system = qbb95 |designer = Norinco |knockback = 13% |source = Mileage Auction |stun = 50% |date = Turkey 21 August 2013 CSN:Z 23 September 2014 (Craft) 14 April 2016 (Battle) Vietnam 26 March 2015 (Craft) 23 April 2015 (Battle) |recommended = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 32 28 (Battle) |damageC = 32 28 (Battle) }}:For assault rifle version, see QBZ-95B. The QBB-95 is a Chinese light machine gun (LMG) in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with game points. Overview This machine gun is a version of China's service rifle, modified to use a drum magazine holding 75 rounds of 5.8×42mm. It is a stable and affordable gun, but is not as powerful as the M249. Advantages *High rate of fire *Cheap *Usable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time *Light for a machine gun Disadvantages *Low damage *Inaccurate in long range *High recoil upon consecutive fire *Lowest magazine capacity for machine gun Weapon analysis *Damage: Same as FAMAS and Galil. *Rate of fire: Same as most machine guns. *Weight: Same as HK23E. Tips Normal matches *Fire in burst for better accuracy. *Reload when there are less than 25 bullets. *Aim for the head for an instant kill. Zombie Modes *A 75 rounds of QBB-95 can do 1950 ~ 3900 damage to zombies. *This gun is good for hit and run tactic. *It gives a high chance to make headshot kill especially when you are "ducking". *Conserve bullets since it has low reserve ammunition. Variants QBB-95 Extra Magazine= :Main article: QBB-95EX. This machine gun is made in China and holds 80 rounds in a drum magazine configuration, each round is 5.8mm. The capacity of the magazine can be increased up to 400 rounds of suppressive fire. |-| Battle QBB-95= :Main article: Battle Weapons. This is a weapon that holds 100 rounds for each round with 5.8mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. ; Advantages *Lower recoil (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+25) ; Disadvantages *Less accurate (-1%) *Obtainable during certain events only Events QBB-95= *Turkey: 21 August 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Battle= *Vietnam: 23 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 April 2016. Comparison to M249 Positive *Cheaper (-$2550) *Lighter (-3%) *Higher stun power *Faster reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Low knockback power Negative *Lower damage (-2%) *Lower clip size (-25) *Higher recoil (+5%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$10) Gallery QBB-95= File:V_qbb95.png|View model File:W_qbb95.png|World model File:Qbb95_shopmodel.png|Shop model Magui qbb95.jpg|A PLA operative with a QBB-95 Qbb95.gif|Store preview qbbtrpt.png|Turkey poster DM_industry2_20120911_1529180.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Qbb95_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Battle= V_qbb95_battle.png|View model battleqbbwm_HD.jpg|World model Guerillawith Bqbb.jpg|Guerilla Warfare with Battle QBB-95 File:Qbb95b_poster_kr.png|South Korea poster File:20130724ff_4.jpg|China poster File:Bqbb95_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Zs_decoy_20130723_2049200.jpg|In-game screenshot bqbb95-spr.PNG|HUD Icon Firing sound Reloading sound Drawing sound Trivia *The weapon model lacks the fire selector. *Although the official description stated that QBB-95's reload time is longer than FN Minimi, QBB-95 actually has a shorter reload time. *The inner part of the QBB-95's front iron sight is somehow rendered transparent, but its Extra and Battle counterparts have this small oversight fixed. *Oddly, Battle QBB-95's model has bandage wrapped around its charging bolt's path. In its 'draw', 'shoot', and 'reload' animations, the bandage remains in one piece. Category:Machine gun Category:5.8mm user Category:Chinese weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun based on assault rifle